Long Distance
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Matthew Korklan "Evan Bourne" is missing someone badly...who could it be?


_**Long Distance**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and anyone for that matter. If I own them then I'll have to let WM26 happen in the Philippines and do shows my way. Anyway the song is entitle "Long Distance" by "Brandy" from the album "Human"**

_**P.S. Listen to the song to get the feeling. ;-)**_

**Characters: Matthew Joseph Korklan(Evan Bourne)/Surprise!**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: K+**

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Matt Korklan sat on his hotel room that he was sharing with the bubbly red haired diva namely Maria Kanellis. Sadly, the diva is out with her ex-boyfriend Phil Brooks and some of the ECW and SmackDown roster, probably having a blast at a club somewhere in Memphis.**

**Matt was not in the mood for partying or going out, so he took his iPod and listened to his and his special someone's songs. They have two for each month of their relationship, and judging that they met way back at ECW on 2008, they were already half a year together.**

**He had tried everything earlier, he went to the gym, the pool. He had read and finished two books, watched TV shows, surfed the internet and still he can't remove the memory of his love off his mind.**

**Matt stood up from the bed and approached his carry-all. He took out a framed photo of his soul mate as his tears finally cascade down on his cheeks. Everyone doesn't know, well those who aren't working for the WWE anyway, that he was gay. He was missing his baby so bad.**

_With you is where _

_I'd rather be_

_But we're stuck where we are_

_Its so hard, you're so far_

_This long distance is killing me_

_I wish that you are here with me_

**He went back into his bed and curled up into a ball. He badly miss him. Why can't they be put into a show together like his friend and his friend's boyfriend? Why must he be separated from the man he love? His tears just continued to cascade down on his face. His thoughts are going a mile per minute.**

_But we're stuck where we are_

_Its so hard, you're so far_

_This long distance is killing me_

_I wish that you are here with me_

_But were stuck where we are_

_It's so hard_

**Matt kept crying, curled into a ball of loneliness. He kept on thinking about his boyfriend. Then he remembered the day that they met, it was the most important day of his life among all others. It was the day he found his soul mate.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**He was so excited to be finally on the biggest wrestling company. Tonight was his in-ring debut in the WWE and he was pumped up. He was walking around the arena deep into thoughts his head bowed down so he didn't realize that someone was on his way talking on his phone, well that was until he bumped into that _someone_.**

**Being the rookie, he was frightened at once,"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."he said over and over again, soliciting a hearty laugh from that someone.**

**Matt looked up and saw the most warm chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen. He was lost in it. "It's okay." the man said as he helped Evan to steady himself. The man smiled "You're the new kid right?" the man asked. **

**Matt nodded and answered, "Yeah I am. I'm Matthew Joseph Korklan by the way." he introduced himself as he stretched his hand out. "Hi, welcome to ECW." the man said as he took Matt's hand for a handshake. And that's where Matt knew he was hooked.**

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**Matt traced his boyfriend's picture gently, his soft smile, his warm compassionate eyes, his nose, the strong cheeks. He always do it when his boyfriend was lying beside him in their home, when he's asleep. Trying to memorize every feature to take back in the road where they would separate.**

**He was so entranced on the picture that he didn't notice two warm concerned eyes looking at him. The man sat on the opposite bed silently, so that he wouldn't startle the younger man. The man studied his long time lover. He was badly missing the ECW superstar that his friends ordered him to go to Memphis and see him.**

_Can you hear me crying?_

_Oh..._

_(Oh-oh Oh-oh)_

_Can you hear me crying?_

_(Oh-oh ah!)_

_Oh..._

"**Baby, I miss you. I so hope that you're here with me now." Matt said as he kissed the framed picture and new tears began to fall. The man looked at his lover and sighed, he then decided to end the younger man's torture. The older man's heart was breaking just hearing Matt cry. He lied down behind the ECW's Airbourne and embraced him tightly.**

**Matt's eyes opened as he stiffened, who could be there with him now? He turned his head around and was startled. His boyfriend was lying behind him smiling at him lovingly. He then rubbed his eyes, he deeply wish that it was not a dream, he then looked again, and he was still there. He cannot believe it. Matt then cried even harder in disbelief**

**The older man smirked and kissed Matt's forehead and turned Matt's iPod off. "I'm here," he comforted the younger man "hush now Evan." he said as he pulled the younger man closer to him.**

**Matt nodded and turned around. The older man just smiled at him lovingly, Matt then leaned forward and captured his boyfriend's lips passionately which the man returned eagerly. After awhile the two pulled back and smiled. "I miss you baby." Matt murmured. **

"**I miss you too, that's why I flew here. Just to see you." the man confided as he lied to his side and propped his head unto his hand. Matt then gently traced his boyfriend's face, every soft detail, that he have memorized by heart.**

"**Why are you crying earlier babe?" The older man asked as he ran his hand on Matt's hair softly. "I was just thinking about our situation, about us. You being on the top brand, while I am still stuck in ECW. I wish that were still traveling together. As selfish as it may sound, but I miss waking up beside you." he confessed.**

**The man lied back down on the bed "We'll be together soon MJ. Now come here, we better let you call it a night. Who are you rooming with anyway?" the older man asked. Matt smiled as he settled his head on his boyfriend's muscular chest. "Believe it or not, I am rooming with Maria tonight." he answered as he yawned.**

**The older man stifled a laughter as he hugged the younger man tightly to him. "I love you so damn much, Matthew Joseph Korklan." he softly said as he closed his tired eyes.**

**Matt smiled sweetly, and hugged his boyfriend back, he kissed the older man's chest before replying and closing his eyes. "I love you too Matthew Moore Hardy."**

**A couple of hours later, Maria and Phil found the two Matt's sleeping enclosed into each other's arms. Their hold telling others that they wouldn't let go, their love for each other wouldn't disappear even if it means getting separated by long distance.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

MattHardyMuse:-smiling-

ME: What are you smiling about Matt?

EvanBourneMuse:-hugs Matt-Hi babe!

MattHardyMuse:-leans down and kisses Evan passionately-

ME: Okay, that's weird...

JeffHardyMuse:-walks in-What's weird?

ME:-points at the two Matt's who are still kissing passionately-Your brother's weird. He ain't talking.

JeffHardyMuse:Leave them alone!-drags me out-

JohnCenaMuse:-walks in and saw the two Matt's having a passionate lip lock- Uh...comments and reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you.  
-walks out and look around for me-

EdgeMuse:-walks in- If you don't leave a review then Dane would think that she sucks at writing. Well then, with that said, goodbye!-walks out-


End file.
